Dare
by The Adversary
Summary: Summary: Duncan gives Noah an offer he can’t refuse. Set before Dalliance and Pale. Rated for snogging. DxN Slash.


Disclaimer: Do I _really_ need to use a disclaimer on a site like FFN? It's not like someone perusing the sight wouldn't already know.

A/N: Takes place in the same universe as Pale and Dalliance. Set somewhere before the two, before Duncan and Noah's relationship gets thoroughly intimate. These seem to be getting…longer? Heeheehee. This is so much fun!

….Even if my Noah is OOC. I keep wanting to type it No-Ah. Stupid Korean dramas. Stupid 'One Fine Day' (which is not a drama, but an adorable Korean comic. Still. 'Nuff said.).

If you've got the time, drop me a review and let me know if there's anything you think that needs changing!

-

_Do I dare_

_Disturb the universe?_

_In a minute there is time_

_For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse._

Noah watched from behind the tree, hands pressed against the rough bark. He chewed nervously at his lower lip as he spied upon his campmates; all but one sat around a bonfire, talking. Scheming. Socializing.

He resisted the urge to join them; Noah knew that he would only pull the well read, well worn copy of _Good Omens_ from his back pocket (held precariously in tact by some yellow packing tape and strategically placed staples) and sneer and bite with words venomous as a viper at any who approached. He swallowed thickly, looking for a mop of black and green, a flash of silver jewelry.

"Looking for someone, Princess?" A voice called from behind him.

Noah let out a gasp as a hot, strong hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him about and slamming his back into the trunk of the tree. As warm breath ghosted over his lips, Noah swallowed thickly. "Duncan." His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" The mask quickly fell into place. "Shouldn't you, oh, I don't know, be harassing Harold or something rather than be out here with me?"

"Does it matter?" The juvenile delinquent replied with a shrug, pressing closer, arms shifting to either side of Noah's head. He smirked at the involuntary shudder that worked its way up Noah's spine, the slight shiver noticeable even in the moonlight wood.

"Why aren't you with them?" Noah asked again, rephrasing his question. The older teen was entirely too attractive.

Noah had noticed that from the first day, stepping off the boat with an air of indifference. He had seen Duncan flirting unsuccessfully with Heather, heard that deepened voice, admired that strong form.

"Why aren't _you_, Princess?" Duncan shifted even closer, snapping him out of his thoughts. Noah could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He tried to ignore it, ignore the growing desire in his belly to tip his head back and press his lips against Duncan's. He racked his brain for something waspish to reply.

"Don't call me 'Princess', I don't resemble our local C.I.T _that_ much." Noah groaned inwardly. They were a lot alike. Same dark hair. Same dark skin. God, he even _sounded _like Courtney, using the same haughty expression as he crossed his arms over his chest. They had to have been separated at birth or something.

Rather than back off, Duncan only pressed closer, a jean-clad knee slipping between Noah's legs as his lips grazed his ear. "But you're both so_ adorable_, I just can't help myself." He chuckled, seeming to savor Noah's reactions, from his sharp, gasping intake of breath to the quickening of his heart. "And you do act all high and mighty, you know. Just like a _princess_."

Noah jumped as he felt the hot steel of a tongue piercing tracing with the wet muscle over the delicate skin. Duncan had licked his ear slowly, as if savoring it. "Get the hell away from me!" he snarled, snapping out of his paralysis and shoving his hands as hard as he could against the older teen.

He didn't move. His chest was like living stone, Noah flushed as he felt the hard line of muscle beneath his fingers through the worn cotton of Duncan's shirts. Duncan merely smiled before shifting to take both of the boys hands in his.

"Just like I said," Duncan purred before turning and yanking Noah's arms, pulling him flush against him, his free arm banding like steel around the lithe figure. "…high and mighty. I've seen the way you've been looking at me when you think no one's watching, Noah."

Oh God_._

"What way? Don't flatter yourself into thinking you've been getting some kind of special treatment, Duncan." Noah resisted the urge to bury his nose in the older boy's shoulder and breathe deep, burn his smell into memory.

"I seriously doubt you're looking at Eva with those goo-goo eyes," came the laughing reply. "I know you want me," Duncan smirked down, his eyes boring into Noahs.

_Oh god._

Noah felt as if he were dying. He was horrified, had he really been that obvious? "…After all," Duncan was saying, "I am irresistible in every way," he chuckled. Noah resisted the strong urge to slap him upside the head.

Before he could reply, the air was forced from his lungs as his head was dragged upward and a pair of rough, hot lips pressed forcefully against his own.

_Oh GOD._

Noah could feel the logic centers of his brain shut down. His eyes fluttered shut as he bit back a moan, pressing his own lips more firmly into Duncan's, whimpering softly as the older teen's tongue traced the line of his lips. He opened his willingly and the kiss deepened, his soft sounds of pleasure swallowed by the tongue dueling with his own. He felt a physical sense of loss, an ache in his chest as Duncan withdrew a moment later.

His voice was husky. "I told you," he murmured, the corner of his mouth raising in a self satisfied smirk as Noah frowned, his brows creasing ever so slightly as he glared up at the delinquent.

After kissing Noah once more, Duncan released him and Noah stumbled back, horrified at himself. He had acted like a sleazy woman, prepared to give it up at a moment's notice. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold in the warm night air.

The older teen merely continued to smirk for a moment before turning and walking back into the inky black of the wood toward their cabins. "I bet you didn't notice either," the voice called back, "That I was watching you that way, too. If you need me, I'll be in my team's cabin. They won't be back for a while. Your choice, Princess."

Noah heard the invitation in Duncan's voice as soon as he said it. _They won't be back for a while._ He slumped awkwardly, exhaustedly to the soft loam beneath him, running a hand through his hair.

_Your choice, Princess._

Noah pushed himself up from the ground, dusting off the back of his khaki's with trembling hands.

Before he knew it, Noah had gathered his courage and the last vestiges of his pride and his feet were taking him swiftly through the wood.

_Your choice._

In the end, it was easy.

The Killer Bass' cabin _was _much closer than his own, after all.

_And indeed there will be time_

_To wonder, "Do I are?" and, "Do I dare?"_


End file.
